Lights, Camera, Action!
by Jadeduo
Summary: Yaoi!! 2x1x2! After the war Duo and Heero are living together, Heero leaves Duo and then they meet again after 5 years. Everyone has seperate lives from Heero who is now a famous actor by the name of Odin Lowe Jr. Can Heero win Duo back after he left?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Lights, Camera, Action! 1/12+  
  
Author: Jadeduo  
  
Pairings: 2x1x2, 3x4, 5xS, R+1 one-sided  
  
Warnings: yaoi, romance, angst, language, lemon, Relena bashing  
  
Rating: R - NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue; all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection.   
  
Notes: Special thanks to Mako-chan and Tai for being my number one fast betas! As they both know my run-ons are seriously atrocious!!! *gives them both pocky and hugs* Everything is fixed now... I hope! Now on to the fic! Love you all!  
  
Special notes for this chapter:  
  
~Thoughts~ *sound effects*  
  
Lights, Camera, Action Part 1   
  
January 15, AC 198  
  
Somewhere on L2   
  
"Heero! I'm home!" Duo chuckled to himself. ~Who knew the perfect soldier could be the perfect lover~, he thought to himself as he noted the spotless apartment. "Hmm, I wonder where Heero could be." While his heart thought, ~God, I hope he's still here... ~  
  
"Behind you."   
  
"Koi! I just brought home dinner. I was hoping you'd still be here. Have you figured out what you want to do yet? I mean, it's okay if you still don't know. I'm still breaking even on the salvage yard and--"   
  
"Duo."   
  
"--it's okay if you want to stay home and rest. Out of everyone, I think you deserve it the most--"   
  
"Duo."   
  
"I mean, well, Heero, I love you, and I will support you until you figure out what you want to do, and love, make it something you want to do. Be happy, because if there's one thing we've learned after all this is that we deserve happin-- mmpsgh!" Heero finally got his attention by kissing one braided baka senseless.   
  
"Duo."   
  
Taking one deep breath, "Yes, Heero?"   
  
Heero smirked. "Let's eat dinner."   
  
"Mmmkay Heero, but first, I want my appetizer," Duo said as he moved in for another kiss from his beloved. ~God, I'm so lucky to have him. Even if he doesn't think so, I hope that I can change his mind.~  
  
~God what am I going to do?~ Heero thought, as he moved to kiss Duo as fiercely as possible. ~What did I do to deserve his love. He's so happy. I can't stay any longer. All I'm doing is sponging off of him. I can't even say that I love him back. He doesn't deserve that; he deserves someone who can love him for everything that he is, that can return his love to its fullest. He never lies. Good God, what am I going to do? ~  
  
Neither one was aware of the others thoughts as they continue to explore each others mouths, trying to memorize the taste of the other; afraid that this might be the last time they kiss, the last time they are intimate.   
  
Duo moved to explore Heero's neck, pushing him slowly toward the bedroom with every step. He kissed Heero's body, lips, neck, and ear. By the time they reached the bedroom, Heero was shivering in need. Duo removed Heero's shirt and took a nipple in one mouth, and rubbed the other with his hand, making both erect.   
  
"God, Duo, please!"   
  
"Please what, Heero? I want to hear you say it." Duo moved to kiss lower and lower, trailing kisses down Heero's smooth stomach, stopping at his navel, and dipped his tongue inside.   
  
"Duo, I need you. Please, lower!" Heero gasped.   
  
Duo removed Heero's spandex, and smirked. "No underwear, huh? Heero, shame, shame. Well, I guess I'll have to take advantage of you." He kissed lower and lower as Heero gasped for breath, begging and pleading for Duo to give him the friction he needed. Until Duo swallowed his erection whole, causing Heero to gasp his name. "Like that, huh, Heero?"   
  
"Hnn, Duo, please."   
  
Duo reached for the lube underneath the pillow. Coating his fingers, he moved to Heero's entrance, pushing one finger in, which caused Heero to gasp in surprise. Duo stretched Heero slowly so as not to cause him any pain. He added a second finger, and then a third, as he continued to savour Heero's erection like an exotic treat. Then, Duo started to search for that bundle of nerves that made Heero scream.   
  
"Duo!"   
  
"Hmm, like that, huh? Tell me what you want, Heero." Duo said as he stopped sucking and continued to prod Heero's prostate. Heero could hardly think. He was so close, but couldn't get there.   
  
"Duo, please."   
  
"Please what, Heero?"   
  
"Please! Please fuck me!"   
  
"That's what I was waiting to hear!" Duo quickly removed his clothes, and slathered his erection with lube. Moving quickly, he placed his erection at Heero's entrance. He entered Heero slowly, trying not to hurt his love. They were both panting when Duo was fully seated inside of Heero. Duo stopped, giving himself time to recover so he didn't come right away, and giving Heero time to adjust to him. Heero, then, started to wiggle his hips, giving Duo the sign that he was ready. Duo moved slowly at first, pushing in and out fully, before entering to the hilt again. They cried out as the pace quickened, harder and faster, until they were both ready to explode. Duo, feeling he is ready to come, reached down, grabbed Heero's erection, and started to pump in time with his thrusts. That pushed Heero over the edge, and he screamed Duo's name as he climaxed, pushing Duo over the edge as he filled his lover with his seed. He called out to him, and collapsed on top of Heero.   
  
For a while, they just laid there, completely content with one another. Until, Duo broke the silence. "Ugh, Heero, sticky. Want to go shower, and then we can eat dinner?" Before Heero could answer, Duo was already in the shower with his hair pinned up, so it didn't get wet.   
  
"Hn, Baka." With that, Heero jumped in the shower, and they washed each other clean, while Duo talked about his day and Heero listened. After the shower, they heated up dinner, which had gotten cold by then. They ate in comfortable silence, with Duo hoping that Heero would open up to him, but as always, Heero seemed content to be quiet.   
  
"Heero?"   
  
"Hn?"   
  
"Umm, I know you're not so good at the whole emotions thing, but, umm, just this once could you say you love me? I just, well… I don't know. I'd like to hear it once. I, I don't know. I guess it's okay that you can't yet, but it would be really nice. After you do it, I'll never bring it up again. I promise." Duo looked up at Heero expectantly, and Heero stared down at his food quietly, seemingly afraid to look up at Duo. Duo reached down to Heero's chin and lifted it up, so Heero could look him in the eye. Prussian blue meet violet, and Duo said, "Heero, it's okay if you can't say it yet. I just want you to be able to say it to me one day. It doesn't have to be now. As long as you are here with me now, I will be content. Okay?" Heero nodded his head "Good. Now, I think its time for bed. I have to be up early for work tomorrow, and I'm sure you want to be up early like always, so we can eat breakfast together. Let's go to bed, love."   
  
They both went to the bedroom, and stripped down to their boxers. Duo moved to give Heero a hug and kiss goodnight, and Heero let him. "Goodnight, love. I'll see you in the morning." Duo then turned over to go to sleep.   
  
Heero laid there, going over the events of the day. He still hadn't been able to find anything he wanted to do yet. He loved Duo so much, but couldn't ever say it. The training was just too overpowering to even think about giving his emotions free reign, putting himself in the position to get hurt. He just couldn't do it, but he loved Duo so much. They did the same thing everyday. Duo would go to work. Heero would clean the apartment and look for something that might interest him. He'd tried job after job, but none of them would last. Then, Duo would come home. Heero would either have dinner ready or they would have takeout. But, before dinner ever started, they would always make love, then have to reheat dinner, and either watch TV or go to bed. Sometimes, they would make love again before falling asleep, but that was the extent of his life. He was happy, but he always felt guilty afterwards. He always felt that he had taken advantage of Duo somehow.   
  
He was basically living in Duo's apartment for free, had been for a whole year now, since the end of the Eve wars. Which, Hilde made a point to remind him about every time he went to visit Duo at the salvage yard. God, he hated her, but he guessed she wasn't any worse than Relena, who came to visit him every time she was on L2, trying to get him to come with her to be her bodyguard. Duo always worried when she came to town, though Heero couldn't figure out why. That was one thing he would never do. He would never, ever go with Relena. Sure, he might go into self-destruct mode again, but never would he go with that pink harpy.   
  
The question now was, what was he going to do? He felt that he was ruining Duo's life by holding him back here. He just couldn't bring himself to leave, because every morning Duo would ask him if he would be there when he got back. Looking at him with those shining violet eyes, he could never bring himself to leave.   
  
Would tomorrow be the day? Would he finally kiss his lover goodbye for last time tomorrow? It was about time. He was holding back Duo. One day, maybe, he would come back if he ever felt truly worthy of Duo's love. With a new resolve, he fell asleep. He knew he would be able to do it tomorrow...   
  
*****   
  
Duo woke up everyday at the same time to the same smell of freshly brewed coffee. It was one of Heero's fetishes. "Good morning, love. I'm going to go shower. I'll be right out for breakfast," he told a frumpy Heero, who was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the two of them.   
  
Duo hummed to himself. Things were going great with him and Heero. He couldn't wait. Heero was getting better everyday. The only thing he couldn't make sure of was keeping Heero here with him. His heart tightened a little at that. He knew everyday Heero thought about leaving, and Duo was surprised every time when he found Heero waiting for him at home. Everyday, he asked Heero to be home when he got back. He was sure that the only reason he ever stayed was because Duo told him he loved him, and wanted him here. With those thoughts, Duo walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Hmm, yummy. Chocolate chip pancakes! Heero, how did you know?"   
  
"Hn. Baka, they're your favourite."   
  
"I love you, Heero. Thanks!"   
  
"Hn"   
  
They ate in silence again, soaking up the warmth of each other, for what Heero knew would be the last time, and what Duo hoped wouldn't be. As they were finishing, Duo told Heero exactly what he said everyday. "Heero?" Heero looked up into Duo's eyes. He knew what was coming, and he hoped he had the strength to stop himself from falling for those sweet words like he did every other day. "I love you, and I want you here with me. I don't care if you ever figure out what you want to do, as long as you continue to try to figure out what you want with me. You hear me, Heero? With me. I love you. Have a good day." They kissed longingly goodbye, and Duo shut and locked the door behind him.   
  
Heero collapsed against the door, knowing that if he didn't do this now, he will have trapped Duo with him forever, and he couldn't make Duo love a heartless soldier. Heero mechanically cleaned the kitchen. Finishing up the remainder of the pancake batter, he left enough cakes for Duo for a week, as well as enough meals for a week. He then packed his few meager possessions, plus his gun, and wrote a note for Duo, trying to explain why, and locked the door behind him. He took the key to remember Duo by, not knowing if Duo would ever let him back into his life again, or even if he would be ready to enter that life again.   
  
*****   
  
Duo was humming to himself as he entered the apartment. "Heero! Where are you?" He stopped in his tracks. He didn't smell any food ready, and his Japanese lover was nowhere to be found. Then, he noticed the note on the table.   
  
Duo,   
  
I will be long gone before you find this note. Please, don't look for me. I'm not ready. I don't think I can ever give you what you want or need. Please, be happy. I've left enough food for the week plus breakfasts. I know that was the one thing I could always give you when I couldn't give you emotions I can't have. Please, don't hate me. I just couldn't sponge off of you any longer. I couldn't watch you suffer for loving me, but your efforts haven't been in vain. Ai shiteru, Duo, even if I could never say it to your face. I will love you always.   
  
Ai shiteru,  
  
Heero   
  
Duo sank to the floor with tears rolling down his cheeks. "No." 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lights, Camera, Action! 2/14+  
  
Author: Jadeduo  
  
Pairings: 2x1x2, 3x4, 5xS, R+1 one-sided  
  
Warnings: yaoi, romance, angst, language, Quatre POV  
  
Rating: R - NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection.  
  
Lights, Camera, Action! - Part 2  
  
5 Years Later...   
  
5 years later and everyone was doing fine. Quatre, of course, was head of WEI, with Duo as his head of the charity division. Wufei worked for the Preventers still, but now, he was head of the office on L4. Trowa was still with Quatre. They'd been married for two years now, but Trowa still spent summer with the circus, so he could spend time with his sister, Cathy. What did Heero do with himself after he left Duo? Well, he disappeared for the longest time. It wasn't until a new actor by the name Odin Lowe Jr. showed up that any of them even knew that Heero was still alive. Duo had never given up hope, but everyone else had basically given up hope by that time. Despite the fact that Heero was obviously still alive, he remained dead to the other pilots, never contacting them once until then.   
  
July 21, AC 203  
  
Winner Mansion on L4   
  
"Hello. May I speak with Quatre Winner, please?"   
  
"May I ask who's calling?"   
  
"Tell him it's Heero Yuy. He will know who it is."   
  
"Heero! I can't believe you called! It's about time. We've been worried sick about you, especially Duo. What's going on?"   
  
Heero winced at that. He had kept tabs on Duo after he left. He knew Duo had been checked into the hospital on L2 shortly after he left, and then shortly afterwards, he moved to L4 to be with Quatre and Trowa. There was nothing, until it was finally announced that he would head up the charity division of WEI for Quatre. It was the perfect job for Duo, considering what his childhood was like. But none of this told Heero how Duo was. "Nothing much. I'm just here shooting my new movie, and I was hoping that you would join me for lunch today."   
  
"Hmm, I think I can do that. What's the point of being the boss if you can't take advantage of it once in a while? Is it all right if I invite Duo and Wufei? They would love to see you again. I'm sorry that Trowa's out of town with the Circus right now. He'd hate to miss this. Finally meeting the great Odin Lowe Jr. in person..."   
  
"Quatre..." Heero sighed. He knew this was going to be hard. He hadn't wanted to see Duo so soon. He didn't feel ready, but he couldn't turn down Quatre with that pout. "Alright, as long as you stop looking at me like I kicked a puppy."   
  
"Great! Where do you want to meet?"   
  
"I'll pick up you guys at your place at noon. I'll make the reservations."   
  
Quatre was so excited that he called Duo right away. "Duo, you are not going to believe who I just talked to!"   
  
"Who, Quatre? I'm busy today. I--"   
  
"Heero!"   
  
Duo went very pale at this. "Quatre? Heero? He called? He ... What? I… God! What did he want?"   
  
"He wants to meet us for lunch!"   
  
"Are you sure you cleared this with him first? Are you sure he's okay with seeing me again?"   
  
"Of course, Duo! And I order you to dump everything off on your assistant today and meet me here at noon he'll pick us up then! This is an order from the boss so be here noon sharp!"   
  
Duo was slowly getting some colour back. "Yes, sir, Quatre, sir!"   
  
Next, Quatre called Wufei, knowing he at least could get him to agree to lunch. Now, he just had to wait for everyone to show up. He wondered what would cause Heero to come back into their lives after all this time. Considering that since he has become basically self-sufficient, he hadn't made a move to come back and make things right with Duo. And all those tabloids about his very busy social-life did not help Duo's view of himself either. God, he hoped everything would be okay.   
  
*****   
  
Trowa-love,   
  
Heero showed up in town today. It's been so long since the last time we were together. He seems to be an entirely different person. They say that fame can change a person. Well, it seems to have changed Heero a lot. Remember how silent he used to be? Remember how Duo would do almost anything to get him to smile, to show himself to the world? Well, now he smiles easily. The problem is that they aren't real smiles. They are predatory, like an animal ready to attack its prey. It's slightly disturbing. I wondered what could have started this change?   
  
Well anyway, back to my day. Heero called me in the morning to see if we could get together. I was so excited! I called and cancelled all my plans for the day. I mean, what's the point of being rich if you can't take a day off whenever you want? I asked him then if it would be ok if I called Wufei and Duo to join us. He said it would be okay, and that he would pick us all up at my mansion at around noon and we would go to lunch. I was so excited that I called Wufei and Duo right away.   
  
Duo didn't seem too happy about this. I had hoped that he had gotten over the way Heero left him alone so shortly after the war, but it seems he's still uneasy about being near him. even after all this time. But after much pouting, *grins* (works every time!) he agreed that he would meet us for lunch. Wufei was just happy that at least the four of us would be able to be together after so long.   
  
The other guys got to the house before Heero. Duo didn't look so hot. He seemed a little pale at the thought of seeing Heero again. Wufei told Duo if he wasn't ready, it was okay. If he didn't want to go, then he was sure Heero would understand after the way he left. Duo didn't seem so sure, and he really wanted to see him again. I guess when you lose the love of your life, only to have him dropped back in your lap, anyone would be suspicious. I was worried the most about the way Heero most undoubtedly changed from his experiences, but we would only know when he showed.   
  
When Heero came to pick us up, he smiled and joked, he was acting like a completely different person. Needless to say, we were all shocked, especially Duo. He turned eight shades of white when he realized that this happy animal-like predator was Heero. It was interesting, needless to say, that instead of me and Duo holding up the conversation, it was me and Heero. Duo clammed up as soon as he realized this was the way that Heero was now. He went really quiet, only answering in one word syllables and grunts.   
  
It was the strangest role reversal I have ever seen in my life. I was at a lost as to what to do. However, Wufei was happy that he was finally able to talk Heero after all this time, and we seemed to be able to hold up the conversation all through the lunch.   
  
After lunch, we ran into a few of his fans and had to deal with a bunch of hysterical girls, but Heero was smooth and was able to get rid of them as soon as possible. It was actually one of the strangest things I have ever seen. He was charming and knew exactly what to say to each of them and made a point to be charming and debonair. It was slick as slick can be. Except, during the whole episode, the look on Duo's face darkened as if he was about to explode, but he stayed silent through the drive back; not letting his real feelings show, and kept a neutral expression through the entire drive back. No one noticed what had happened to Duo during the episode, but I made a note to ask him about it later.   
  
When we finally got to my house, Heero declined to come inside, saying he didn't have much more time, because they were shooting in an hour and he needed to be in makeup. But he said that we had to do it again sometime, so I told him I'm sure we would all be happy to, especially when you got back, love. Wufei nodded and Duo grunted, but all in all, it was a good time, until we got inside.   
  
Wufei had to go back to work ASAP. Being the head of the Preventers office at L4 is more demanding than my position at WEI sometimes. We said goodbye, and then I asked Duo if he wouldn't mind staying to talk. He looked like he needed it. He looked thoughtful for a moment, but as we learned long ago that hiding things from each other was not a good thing, he agreed. On one condition; that I have a few stiff drinks on hand. I agreed and we went to the library to talk about this recent development.   
  
I shut the doors behind me, knowing the servants would love to get an earful of this. That's when Duo started yelling. "GOD DAMMIT, QUATRE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM? IT TOOK ME MONTHS JUST TO GET HIM TO NOTICE ME; TO SMILE AT ME; TO SHOW ME WHO THE FUCK HE REALLY WAS. AND HE'S FUCKIN FORGOTTEN WHO HE IS! HE'S JUST HIDING UNDER THE SAME FUCKING MASK I USED DURING THE WAR. HOW THE FUCK CAN HE DO THIS? AFTER ALL WE HAD TOGETHER. AFTER ALL THAT WE SUFFERED. I MEAN HE'S FUCKING GAY AND HE FUCKIN' FLIRTS WITH ANYTHING IN A SKIRT! I SWEAR I DON'T FUCKING KNOW HIM ANYMORE, I... I..." That's when I decided to interrupt his tirade.   
  
"Duo, it's okay to be angry after the way he left, but you can't let him affect you like this every time you see him. He's not really Heero anymore. He's Odin Lowe Jr. Sure he uses Heero when he's out with us so he doesn't get recognized, but you need to realize he's happy now..."  
  
"No, he's not, Quatre," Duo interrupted. "He's miserable. He's hollow. He's not himself anymore. It's like the old Heero decided to take a vacation from reality. The warm and loving human being I knew hides behind this mask of strength, flighty irresponsibility. Hey, it's alright, Quatre. Don't look at me like that. I know you know that I've never gotten over him. That I still cry myself to sleep at night, because if I don't, I don't sleep. I know you know about all the times I contemplate suicide when I see his new movie or tabloids chronicling all his exploits with those of the female persuasion. The only thing that stops me is the love I still have for him, because in some sick twisted way I still hope he will come back to me, and love me the way he used to. Why can't I let him go, Quatre? Why? What's wrong with me?" That's when I decided that those stiff drinks would come in handy.   
  
As I poured the drinks, Duo just sat there, numbly, waiting for some kind of response from me. I poured the drinks for us and gave him his, urging him to drink up. After he finished up, I tried to tell him that there was nothing wrong with him, and that he should forgive himself, because Heero seemed happy the way his life turned out. I told him he should get out, find that kind of love again, and stop letting Heero hurt him. Heero left him. And it was about time to stop moping around and doing something about it.   
  
Allah! I hoped that helped him. He seemed much better afterwards, and so after a bit more talking about how we could go about doing that, he left, saying he would call me tomorrow and we would go out clubbing.   
  
Trowa-love, I don't know what to do. I've thought about confronting Heero. Maybe I can try to get him to be more discreet about his love-life, but then he would want to know why... I just don't know. E-mail me back, and tell me what you think.   
  
I need to help poor Duo. He's just so lost and has been these last five years without Heero. We can't have him reverting to the way he was just after Heero left. It's just not right! Ugh!   
  
Well, I hope your days are going better. Have fun at the circus, say hello to Cathy for me, and tell her that her brother-in-law misses her. I love you, Trowa.   
  
Love,  
  
Quatre 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Lights, Camera, Action! 3/14+  
  
Author: Jadeduo  
  
Pairings: 2x1x2, 3x4, 5xS, R+1 one-sided  
  
Warnings: yaoi, romance, angst, language, lemon, Relena bashing  
  
Rating: R - NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection.  
  
Notes: Damn! That was exhausting, my keyboard is smoking! :o) Hope you like it :o) ~Jadeduo  
  
Lights, Camera, Action! - Part 3  
  
*Beep! Beep! Beep!*  
  
Duo looked up groggily at the offending alarm, and slammed the snooze button. "Goddamn alarm!" He couldn't believe it! What a week! Everything had been going to hell in a hand basket, and that was before Heero showed up and caused his entire world to fall out from beneath him. He was so not going to work today. He'd already told Quatre that last night after he left his place, after that disastrous lunch.   
  
Then, he went out and got roaring drunk. Man, he'd needed that. The only problem now was the raging hangover he now had, well that, and Heero. "How could he do that to me? He's not even Heero anymore. He's some sort of fake pretentious wannabe Heero. That man can't be the quiet, almost shy, lover I once knew. It just isn't possible!" Duo said as he slowly got up to head for the shower.   
  
"Ugh, better go shower. Quatre will be calling soon to make plans for tonight, and I am so not looking forward to that tonight. I don't need anyone else. I needed Heero, but then he thought that he was holding me back. Hah! Look at how that turned out. It seems I was holding back the soon to be famous Odin Lowe Jr. of all people. Hah! Look, now I'm fuckin' talking to myself. How pathetic is that? God dammit, why couldn't he have just been happy with what I offered him?"   
  
The problem was that he knew that Heero wouldn't have stayed. No matter how many times he asked, he was friggin' Gundam pilot. He needed to feel needed. He needed to feel he was doing something, and Duo knew that feeling better than anyone. He'd just wished Heero had said something to him, had told him how he felt, instead of just up and leaving only after he finally got the urge to tell him he loved him.   
  
"How could he? I loved him so much! I told him that everyday, hoping it would get through that thick skull of his. but no. No, that's too much to ask for poor old Duo Maxwell. What am I going to do now? Heero seems so happy in all those vidclips I see of him, and the tabloids have him nailing all the women he could ever need. God knows, I didn't expect him to be faithful to me, but damn! Didn't he realize I would find out that I would know about almost every person he slept with?" Duo slammed the shower wall as he thought about his lover being with someone else. ~No, he thought sardonically. ~Ex-lover.~   
  
There was nothing between them anymore. He knew that now. Heero had discovered women. He couldn't compete with that. He couldn't give Heero a family or a future. All he could give was himself, and he had whole heartedly - it just wasn't enough.   
  
*Rrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggg!!!!!*  
  
Duo jumped. "Gahhh! Must be Quatre. Better go get the vidphone, or it won't stop ringing until I answer it. Never lets me get away with anything." Throwing a shirt on, Duo went to answer the phone. "Hello?!"   
  
"Hi, Duo! You ready to forget about one Heero Yuy? Or are you going to sulk in your apartment all day?" asked Quatre, a little too cheerily...   
  
"Hi Q! No, and I've been thinking about it."   
  
"Duo?!" Quatre admonished. "You can't be serious! You have to get out, at least to burn off all that anger you have about this whole mess--"   
  
"Kat, I said I would go out tonight, and I will. I just... this whole thing has me screwed up in the head. He told me he loved me and he left. He fuckin' left, Quatre. And now he's this billionaire actor playboy who takes love from others and tosses it away like so much trash. I don't think he can give love to anyone anymore. He's just so different from the Heero I knew, it angers and saddens me at the same time. Hopefully, tonight I can work out some of this frustration, instead of getting roaring drunk again."   
  
"Duo, you know me and the rest of the guys are here for you, right?"   
  
"Yah, I know, Quatre, and I appreciate it. I just want the old Heero back. I couldn't care less about how anti-social he was, I miss him."   
  
"I know, Duo... How about you go get some double chocolate fudge brownie chunk ice-cream, eat at least half the carton - and then meet me at my place around 7pm. I'll make the plans for tonight."   
  
"Now you're talkin', Quatre! 'Kay, see ya later then. Ja ne!"   
  
"Ja ne, Duo!"   
  
*****   
  
Quatre was very nervous about tonight. He hoped against hope that all would go well. He had picked out the hottest club on L4 to go to tonight, in the hopes that at least with good music and good company Duo would lighten up a bit, but there was no telling with the way things had been going lately in their lives. It was then that Duo showed up in tight black leather pants that looked like they'd been poured on, and a loose fitting purple silk shirt. Quatre gawked.   
  
"Quatre, put your tongue away. Your husband might not like you gawking at another man while he's away," Duo teased.   
  
"Damn, Duo, no one in the room will be able to keep their hands off of you!"   
  
"Well, that was the idea, wasn't it?"   
  
"Seriously, Duo, don't worry about finding anyone tonight. Let's just go and have fun, okay?"   
  
"'Kay! Last one to the car is buying drinks tonight!!"   
  
"Duo!" Quatre yelled at Duo, who was halfway to the car already. Quatre swore.   
  
*****   
  
Duo was finally feeling better after a rather depressing two days. The ice cream and dancing helped work off all that extra anger he had been carrying around. He was actually having a really good time. It seemed everyone was trying to dance with him, and that made him feel more wanted than he had in months. He thought, well, that's what you get for living alone and staying celibate for five years.   
  
Quatre meanwhile was ecstatic that Duo seemed happier than he had in a while, considering how depressed he was after seeing Heero. He wondered what Heero was thinking, leaving Duo like that. The man was a god, next to his Trowa of course, but still! What was the man thinking? How could Heero leave like that, and then come back as if nothing had happened? Hn, I guess he knows me. Once had I found out he was on L4, I would have tracked him down, demanding why he hadn't visited us. He stopped that from happening by beating me to the punch so to speak-- That's when Quatre noticed some squealing at the table next to his.   
  
"I can't believe that's actually him. I mean I knew he was shooting his new movie in town, but I never thought that he would come here! Come on. Let's ask him to dance!!!"   
  
Quatre turned in the direction the girls were drooling, thinking 'No. Not here. Not now... Heero! What the hell? Since when does he go clubbing? And when did he start dating women? God, I hope Duo doesn't notice!' Quatre ran off to find Duo, and get him the hell out of there!   
  
It was too late though. Duo was on the dance floor when Heero walked in. He was in his element, allowing his body to work with music, purging all the frustration of seeing Heero again out of his body, trying to get some of his old self back. Then, he heard screeching of the like that would make even Relena cringe. He turned to see what the hell all the screaming was about, and it was then that he saw Heero with a girl on each arm and several scantily clad women running towards him. They locked eyes from across the room; cobalt blue eyes give nothing away, while the violet eyes were heartbroken.   
  
Duo watched the display and thought, "God, he doesn't even care that he's broken me!" With that, he left the club at a run, knowing that Quatre would understand.   
  
*****   
  
Quatre saw Duo run out of the club, and thought, "Damn him! Damn him! Damn him! We were finally making progress, and he has to go screw it all up! I don't care who sees us, I'm going to go give that rat bastard a piece of my mind!" Quatre stalked off towards Heero.   
  
Just then, Heero spotted Quatre stalking towards him, with a less than friendly look on his face. "Excuse me, ladies, but I see an old friend coming my way. We have some old business we need to discuss. Please, excuse me," Heero told every one of the girls surrounding him, and then turned to the oncoming blonde tornado. "Quatre, this is about Duo, isn't it?"   
  
"Yes," Quatre replied, seething with anger.   
  
"Come on. Let's go to my hotel room, and you can yell at me about it there, okay?"   
  
"Fine, but don't talk to me till we get there, Yuy."   
  
Heero stayed silent as they both walked out of the club, to the hotel where Heero was staying. Either way, bad or good, something was going to happen. Neither person knew what.   
  
*****   
  
After Heero locked the door to the penthouse and turned around, Quatre ripped into him. "What the hell is wrong with you, Yuy? I can't believe you! Of all the insensitive asshole things to do to Duo! I thought you told him you loved him before you left. What changed that? What made you think it was okay to nail anything in a skirt? What made you think it was okay to act indifferent to Duo ever since you got back? How could you do that to him?   
  
"You know, he was completely distraught after you left. He wouldn't do anything. He just sat around the apartment. He gave up on the salvage yard. He gave up on life. It wasn't until Hilde found him bleeding to death on the floor of his bathroom that we knew anything was wrong! You did that to him!   
  
"You know he still loves you, right! Did you know that he hasn't been with anyone for five years? He's been waiting for your sorry ass! I told him he was insane when you showed up again in the papers as Odin Lowe. I told him to move on, but he wouldn't. He loves you more than anyone I've ever seen love another person! How could you? How could you!"  
  
Heero just stood there, taking in everything that Quatre said, gasping when he heard about Duo's suicide attempt, and then when he found out he hadn't moved on. He had expected Duo to find someone else. He had expected Duo to be distant when he visited earlier. He hadn't expected to see the heartbreak in those violet eyes at the club. And he especially hadn't expected this from Quatre.   
  
"Well! Aren't you going to say something about this, Heero?!!" Quatre said interrupting his thoughts.   
  
"Quatre, I think I need to explain something. Let's go inside further and sit down. I'm going to need a stiff drink, and we'll probably be here a while."   
  
"Okay. Lead the way, but I want an explanation, and I'm not leaving until I get one."   
  
"Okay, Quatre." Heero led the way into the penthouse. Quatre sat down while Heero grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels from the bar and a glass, poured himself a glass, took a big gulp, and sat down, ready to begin.   
  
"Five years ago, I was happy living with Duo. He was the most brilliant thing in my mostly dark life. I treasured each moment we spent in that run down little apartment. He was always so happy and vibrant, and, for lack of a better phrase, he coloured my rather dark world. I loved him more than anything, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him, so I showed him. I cooked for him, cleaned, and made love to him as tenderly as I knew how. The only problem was that I didn't feel like I was needed. I felt like a burden on Duo. I couldn't hold down a job or interact really well with... well, anyone. I though he needed more than a broken soldier with more blood on his hands than death itself. I didn't feel worthy of him or the love he offered me everyday of the week. So I left. I didn't know where I was going, or what I would do. I just knew I couldn't burden Duo any longer.   
  
"So I packed what little I had and left. I went to Los Angeles on Earth, because of the weather, hoping I could sleep outside, until I found something I could do. It was there I was stopped by an agent, and he told me that I should model. I got on the web, and looked for more information. I came upon a reputable agency and was granted an interview. I modeled for a while, almost two years, before I was offered my first role.   
  
"Then, things rocketed, and my career took off, seemingly without me. Since then I've been borrowing the mask that Duo used during the war. It was then I realized how much I missed him. You have to believe me, Quatre. I haven't touched anyone since Duo. I still loved him. I always missed him. I just didn't realize how much, until my career took off, and then I was always too busy to even try to start reconciling my feelings for Duo and returning to him.   
  
"Then, this movie came up. It was supposed to be shot here on L4, and I took it, hoping I would be able to get myself worked up enough to go see Duo and beg his forgiveness. It went all wrong. He was downright cold when we met at lunch, and then this club disaster. I don't know what to think."   
  
"Heero, Duo still loves you. He was just surprised by this new you, and it made him sad that you weren't being yourself. Then, when he saw you with all those women, it broke his heart. He didn't believe for a second what the tabloids said, but then there was all that evidence right in front of his face. Heero, you've got to go tell him that you love him."   
  
"I can't, Quatre. God knows I love him with all my heart, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid I pushed him too far."   
  
"You probably did, but give him some time to calm down. Come see me tomorrow, and think about what we talked about tonight, even the yelling part, Because everything I've said in anger I think Duo now honestly believes. Now, get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow and we can work on an apology together. Goodnight, Heero."   
  
"Goodnight, Quatre."   
  
*****   
  
Dear Little One,   
  
Cathy says hi! And everything is going fine here. I'm sorry I'm not there to support you when Heero finally decided to show himself. I hope that they realize that they are both being idiots. I've never seen two people more in love, besides us! I hope they can work past their differences. But, love, please don't push too hard. They need to discover all their stupidity for themselves. It's the only way it can work out in the end. You cannot, I repeat, cannot tell Shinigami or the Perfect Soldier what to do, even if it's for their own good. Good luck, love! Let me know what's going on, and if you need me, e-mail me, and I'll be there as soon as I can.   
  
Love,  
  
Trowa 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Lights, Camera, Action! 4/14+  
  
Author: Jadeduo  
  
Pairings: 2x1x2, 3x4, 5xS, R+1 one-sided  
  
Warnings: yaoi, romance, angst, language, lemon, Relena bashing  
  
Rating: R - NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue   
  
all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection.  
  
Lights, Camera, Action! - Part 4  
  
~Knock! Knock! Knock!~  
  
"Master Quatre?"  
  
Quatre looked up. "Yes, Rashid?"  
  
"Heero Yuy's here to see you."   
  
"Thanks Rashid, send him in." Quatre hadn't expected Heero to show up this early. ~Oh well,~ he thought. ~May as well get this over with. He's going to have to face reality sometime...~  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
Quatre looked up from his desk. "Morning, Heero, did you sleep well - if at all?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Now, there's the Heero I knew! Heero, have you given any thought as to how far you want to go with this? Knowing that ahead of time might make it easier for me to help you."  
  
"I don't know, Quatre. All I know is that my life is empty without Duo."  
  
"You know, you have your work cut out for you, Heero. You hurt Duo a lot, almost beyond repair at one point. You have to make him understand that this is for keeps. Wait a minute, Heero! Is this for keeps? Do intend to spend the rest of your life with Duo?"  
  
Heero thought about that for a minute, and all he could think was, Yes! He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Duo, but he couldn't even begin to fathom that Duo would want to spend the rest of his life with the perfect bastard. "Yes, Quatre, I do."  
  
"Well then, Heero, how far will you take it? Will you give up everything for him? Will you marry him? You know that you will basically have to give up your career for him. That *is* what you ended giving him up for in the first place."  
  
"I do, Quatre. I want to spend the rest of my life with Duo, and if marrying him is the only way that will happen, then I will do it. I will give up my career, and stay home, take care of the apartment and cook for him. Anything, as long as we can be together. Hell, I'll even bake cookies in a pink apron, if that's what he wants."  
  
Quatre laughed. "I don't think it'll go that far, considering how he feels about the color pink... You know, Heero, have you thought about the press reaction this is going to bring? I know they followed you around before, but it will get worse once they find out you have a male lover. The backlash will be enormous. Believe me, I know. I went through the same thing with Trowa. Let me just say it isn't fun. There is no way to stop the press from finding out. Believe me, I tried."  
  
"I've actually thought about that one. I figured if Duo gives me a chance, we could start out slow again, so I can show him that I am capable of loving him. I figured we could have a get-together here with Wufei and Sally for the first couple of dates, so the press wouldn't be a problem, even if they do camp outside your door..."  
  
"That's a good idea, Heero. But what about when Duo wants to go out alone?"  
  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to risk it, but he has to understand what will happen when they find out. Oh, and Quatre, I wanted to ask you about his job.This won't affect it in anyway, will it?"  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, no, it won't. Well, besides the fact that I'm going to order him to take two weeks vacation when he calls in sick today."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Heero, you really hurt him last night. He either got no sleep last night, binged out on ice cream, or got so drunk, he won't even think about crawling out of bed this morning."  
  
"God, I had no idea."  
  
"Well, now you know--" *Beep, beep!* "Speak of the devil. That must be him now. Quatre here!" he said, as he motioned Heero to get out of line of sight of the vidphone, so he could still hear and see what was going on.  
  
Needless to say, Duo looked like crap. It looked like he had been crying all night, and his voice was scratchy sounding, as if he'd spent a good amount of time screaming. "Hey, Kat, I'm not feeling so hot - I won't be in." Heero was shocked.  
  
Quatre sighed. "This is about Heero, isn't it?"  
  
"You are so astute, oh blond one."  
  
"I talked to Heero last night after you left."  
  
"Oh, what did the cold bastard have to say?" Heero flinched.  
  
"You know, I shouldn't tell you, Duo... But, I did rip him a new one."  
  
Duo chuckled. "Thanks, Quatre, but did he give any indication that I'm even a blip on his radar?"  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
"Alright, lets just say that your the only thing that blips on his radar. I think he might come see you today."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"I said he might come see you today. Oh, and Duo?"  
  
"Yes, Quatre?"  
  
"You are taking the next two weeks off, paid vacation. If I see you at the office, you are glue."  
  
"Aw, Quatre, you know I never take a vacation, no matter how many times you threaten me. I'll get through this. Knowing I at least blip is comforting. Well, I got a date with a tub of ice cream. See ya around, Kat!"  
  
"Bye, Duo!"  
  
Heero was dumbfounded after the call. He just didn't know what to say.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"I just thought that he was silent all the time. He's not the one who's changed. It's me that changed."  
  
"Yah, Heero. Well, he was upset because you changed so much. That's why he was acting the way he was when we saw you during lunch. Alright, Heero, I've laid the groundwork for you. Now, go and beg. I have a feeling Duo's going to make you get on your knees..."  
  
"Hai, Quatre! I will finally tell him how I feel."  
  
"Go to it, Heero, and bring him something for breakfast. I'm sure he hasn't eaten anything good in the last few days."  
  
"Thanks, Quatre."  
  
"Your welcome, Heero. Now go, and good luck finding your happiness."  
  
With that, Heero left to face Duo with chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice in hand.  
  
*****  
  
Trowa-love,  
  
Hi! It's okay that you aren't here with me to stop those two from acting like idiots. I think I have it all well in hand. I stopped Heero from continuing being a jerk to Duo, and have sent him to humble himself before Shinigami's court. I know it sounds evil, but I think they both need to work through it themselves, before anymore interfering on my part... He has changed, Trowa, but not in a bad way. He was just using a mask these last few years. Things will work out I'm sure of it. Anyway, I'm glad things are going well at the circus. I know how much you enjoy the summers away, even though I know you miss me. Rest assured if it comes to it, and I need you, I will track your ass down and haul it here. Don't worry about me have fun, because I'm sure the shit's going to hit the fan very soon.  
  
Enjoying the chaos, ne?  
  
Love,  
  
Quatre 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Lights, Camera, Action! 5/14+  
  
Author: Jadeduo  
  
Pairings: 2x1x2, 3x4, 5xS, R+1 one-sided  
  
Warnings: yaoi, romance, angst, language, lemon, Relena bashing  
  
Rating: R - NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: None of the boys are mine . . . Only in my dreams . . . So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection.  
  
Lights, Camera, Action! - Part 5  
  
Heero stood in front of Duo's door with breakfast, working up the courage to knock; to do anything to alert Duo to his presence, but he just couldn't work up the courage to do so. He couldn't risk being rejected. He didn't think his heart could take it. But, he knew with the way he had treated Duo, he deserved no such chance.   
  
The vibrant person that was his love had been damaged by him. He wasn't even sure that Duo would ever even trust him again. He realized now that leaving after telling Duo he loved him was stupid idea, but, who isn't stupid in love, he thought.  
  
*****   
  
Duo just sat there after the phone conversation with Quatre, wondering what the hell was going on. When he got up this morning, he didn't even want to get out of bed, but he knew if he didn't call Quatre soon, he would be visited by one very irate Quatre mother-henning him to death. He didn't expect to hear that Quatre had gone and confronted Heero on his behalf. Granted, he'd been wanting to find Heero ever since he left to give him a piece of his mind - the dolt. But, when Heero finally showed up, he was afraid to say anything, because there was absolutely nothing coming off of Heero; no hurt, jealousy, love, nothing at all, but friendship.   
  
No! How could Quatre get his hopes up like that? There was no way Heero would still love him. He was a different person from whom he was then. Completely and utterly different. Heero Yuy wasn't there any more; all that was left was an empty shell.   
  
Duo decided he would let Heero say what he had to say, but that was it. There was no way he was going to get hurt like that again. Duo Maxwell was not some weak woman who would fall into the arms of his Prince when he deigned to return. Yet another part of him was screaming "Yes! Yes! Yes! I still love him. He still loves me!"   
  
*****   
  
~All right Yuy,~ Heero thought to himself. ~It's time to buck up, and take it like a man.~ Duo wouldn't hurt him. Or would he?   
  
Knock! Knock! Knock! Heero took a deep breath, and Duo opened the door . . .   
  
*****   
  
Knock! Knock! Knock! Duo knew that that had to be Heero. It was then that he hesitated. Was he really ready to deal with Heero, even after all this time? After all the heartbreak he'd dealt with these past five years, Duo then knew he at least wanted an explanation. A good one - or not. It didn't matter now as long as he had one.   
  
*****   
  
When the door swung open, they both just stood there staring at each other, until Duo noticed the bag.   
  
"Umm, uh, hi Heero! What's in the bag?"   
  
"Oh, um, your breakfast."   
  
Duo blushed. "Oh! Um, thanks. Why don't we take this inside? I'll put breakfast away first, and then we can talk, because I'm not going to be able to eat until we do." Duo took the bag and ran to put it in the kitchen, allowing Heero into his apartment. Duo called from the kitchen, "Heero! Do you want some coffee? You know if I don't have my morning coffee, I'm a monster."   
  
"No thanks, Duo, I had mine already."   
  
"Um, so, you can sit down at the table. I'll be out in a minute. Then, I want some answers," Duo said, in a tone that broached no argument. Heero sat at the table and waited for Duo. On the outside, Heero looked fine; inside, he was panicking. This was not how he expected things to go. That's when Duo walked into the dining area with a large mug of coffee. He turned to sit in the chair across from Heero, took a large sip of coffee, and said one word. "Start."   
  
*****   
  
"All right, Duo, if this is how you want it to be." Duo nodded and looked straight at Heero.  
  
"You will tell me everything, and then you will go. I'll make a decision after I've had time to digest what you will say. So, choose your words carefully, Heero. I'm telling you this because this is your last chance to make things right with me. Now, please continue." Heero gulped and started his story.   
  
"The night I left I was at my rope's end. I'd spent so much time trying to find something I could be good at besides killing that I didn't know what to do anymore. All I knew for sure was that I was taking advantage of you, and I couldn't live with myself if I was. I needed to feel useful. I needed to feel like I was doing something other than being a housewife. I also thought that I didn't deserve you; that I couldn't ever be as open or as cheery as you. I could never live up to your expectations of me. I didn't think I was capable of such unguarded emotion.   
  
"God, Duo, you have no idea how much I loved you. I love you. I still love you. Every day, I think back on that day, and I regret it. I think of how tenderly you made love to me, and how you told me every day that you loved me. I know that I can never have that back now; that I've ruined it, but I think on those times as the happiest in my life. I was misguided, only thinking that you saw something in me that I didn't see in myself. When in fact, I know now that you loved me for whom I was then, with all of my faults and foibles.   
  
"So, anyway, that night after we went to bed, I laid there and watched you sleep. You are such an angel when you sleep, Duo. I couldn't stop staring at you. But it was then, watching you sleep that night, that I made the decision to stop being a burden to you and leave. I had actually thought about leaving before, but I could never find the nerve. When you told me every morning that you wanted me there and that you loved me, I never could get the courage, but that morning I had resolved myself. I made it my mission.   
  
"To say goodbye, I made your favourite meal, and watched you while you ate, never actually eating much. I guess you didn't notice. I just wanted to have my last memory of you as a happy one. That's why I left the way I did. I wanted you to know that I love you. I wanted you to hear it from my lips, but at the time, I wouldn't have been able to say them to your face. So, I left the note thinking that at least you would know that this emotionless soldier had come to love you more than anything he had ever known.   
  
"After that, I moved to Earth, going to LA, thinking the warm climate would be okay if I couldn't find anything or anywhere to go to. I was so miserable those days. I never did much, I just kind of drifted around, and then one day, I ran into a talent agent, and he said I had the look of a model. I didn't believe him, so I did some research, and got myself an agency. That's when the modeling started, and the acting followed.   
  
"Duo, all those tabloids you've read, all the reports that say I sleep around, aren't true. I've been faithful to you for five years. The reports are fabricated and the pictures doctored. It's to keep people from thinking I'm some kind of weird hermit, because I spend most of my time at home alone. I have a few friends, but none of them as close as we were with the other guys. Actually, you wouldn't believe it, but I have a hobby - I grow bonsai trees.   
  
"Duo, I know that I've made an infinite amount of mistakes when it comes to you, and I won't be so bold to ask for your forgiveness. But I want to let you know that I love you with all of my heart, and that I can finally say it to your face without having a conniption fit. I just wanted to tell you why, and say that I am sorry that I've hurt you almost beyond repair. If you can ever find it in your heart to forgive me and give me another chance, just go to the Park hotel, and ask to see Ni Maxwell and they will let you up to the penthouse. Duo, I love you. Ai shiteru zutto." Heero looked into Duo's eyes one last time, hoping it wouldn't be the last, and left.   
  
*****   
  
*Ring, ring, ring,* "Winner residence."   
  
"May I speak with Quatre?"   
  
"Yes, Mr. Yuy, he's been expecting your call. I'll put you right through."   
  
"Heero! How'd it go?"   
  
"Whoa, Quatre! I don't know. He told me he would listen to what I had to say, but he wouldn't promise me anything beyond that. It was so frightening, Quatre. He put the same emotionless mask on that I used in the war. I guess I did teach him something about masking his emotions from others, ne?"   
  
"Well, were you honest with him about everything?"   
  
"Yes, I told him everything - even that I love him."   
  
"Good. Then give him time. I'm sure he'll call me, and I'll help him along. But Heero, this is important. If he agrees to take you back, you are going to have to build his trust back. You will have to go slow. No jumping into bed with him right away. That will only hurt you both. Rebuild that emotional foundation you had five years ago, and then make sure he knows that this, you being together, is a permanent thing. Do you understand, Heero?"   
  
"Yes, Quatre .I will do whatever it takes to get him back, and if going slow is what it will take, I will do it."   
  
"All right, Heero. I better keep my phone lines open for Duo. Try not to drive yourself crazy with worry."   
  
"Okay, goodbye, Quatre."   
  
"Bye Heero!"   
  
*****   
  
Little One,   
  
I'm glad things are going well with Heero and Duo. They both deserve some happiness. I hope that Duo can forgive Heero for abandoning him, but he should think long and hard about it before he makes any kind of decision. And Quatre, I know you will haul my ass back there if there's any trouble, but I just want to make sure you do. Please, let me know how everyone is doing, and make sure that this works out for everyone. Now that Heero is back, maybe we can all get together like we used to. Those were fun times. Well, I've got to get back to work. That sister-in-law of yours is a slave driver!   
  
Love,  
  
Trowa 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Lights, Camera, Action! 6/12+  
  
Author: Jadeduo  
  
Pairings: 2x1x2, 3x4, 5xS, R+1 one-sided  
  
Warnings: yaoi, romance, angst, language, lemon, Relena bashing  
  
Rating: R - NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection.  
  
Notes: Thanks so much to Izora Jade for the beta read! *smiles and waves at Izora Jade* I only hope that it helps my rather incoherent fics... *grumbles about lousy typing skills* Well thanks so much for dropping by to read! Now on with the next part!  
  
Lights, Camera, Action! - Part 6  
  
Duo sat there at the kitchen table, stunned at Heero's revelations. He just sat there and stared into space, thinking. One thought that came to mind the most was, "Damn..." He didn't know what he was going to do with this revelation, but he would have to do something. As much as he wanted to leave Heero dangling on a hook, he knew he couldn't. He would set ground rules, and force Heero to gain his trust again.   
  
There was really one major problem, though. Heero was an actor with a bit of a playboy reputation. They would definitely have to hide their relationship. As much as he enjoyed public displays of affection before, he didn't have that luxury anymore. He decided that he would think this whole thing through over breakfast, and come up with a plan...   
  
*****   
  
"Alright, Heero. This is how it's going to be. First, I'm going to tell you exactly how much you screwed up, and then I will tell you how you can fix it. Then, if you can still promise to follow through on everything, then, and only then, will I allow you back into my life. If you so much as screw up once on any of the things that I ask of you, you will never see me again. We will sever all contact, and no matter how hard you look, you won't find me. It doesn't matter how much I love you. It doesn't matter how much it will affect me. I can't afford to open myself up to you; this is your second and last chance with me. Now, do you agree to my terms? Do you agree not to interrupt me while I am speaking? Do you agree to respect me, until I lay out everything for you, including the ground rules and our past for you?"   
  
Heero looked back at Duo with shock. He had never seen Duo this determined. Hell, he'd never seen Duo so serious...! This was a side to Duo he'd never thought he would see; a side he didn't think Duo had. He knew at that moment, that if he screwed this up, he would lose Duo forever.   
  
Heero swallowed and answered. "Yes, Duo, I promise that I will do all that's in my power not to screw this up for you, or us." Duo nodded and began his story, telling Heero exactly what happened five years ago...   
  
*****   
  
"That day five years ago, could have been one of the happiest days of my life. Breakfast that morning was like a wonderful treat. I didn't know why you made it special for me. Usually, you would only make pancakes on the weekends, but I know now why you did it.   
  
"Anyways, it was turning out to be a great day - the salvage yard had just landed a huge contract, giving us the chance to finally financially secure our future. With our secured financial success, I decided that I would finally be able to provide for the man I loved, and it wouldn't matter if he ever found a job. Hell, it wouldn't have mattered if you ever worked again. So, I went out shopping with Hilde for an engagement ring." Duo looked Heero straight in the eye when he said this. "Heero, I was going to ask you to marry me when I returned home that evening."   
  
Heero paled at this revelation, realizing then just how much he had screwed up. Duo continued. "Heero, I wanted to give you everything that you had been denied in childhood. Everything I had been denied in childhood. A home, someone to come home to everyday for the rest of our lives, but I guess things just weren't meant to be. When I came home and you were gone, I was at a loss. I didn't know what to think. I just sort of collapsed there in the middle of the living room. I closed everything, everyone, off. I stopped doing the things I usually do.   
  
"I stopped eating after everything you left was gone, because I didn't have the energy to do anything with you gone. I probably would have stopped eating the day you left, but I wanted to have that small part of you that you left behind, even if it was only your cooking. Heero, I even stopped working, because I couldn't bear to face Hilde and everyone's sympathetic looks. I was a mess. After Hilde realized I hadn't left my apartment in over a week, she called the guys.   
  
"Quatre flew right over with Trowa and Wufei. As they suspected, I was either suicidal, or was damn well close. To this day, I don't know exactly what they found, and they won't tell me either - just some sketchy details. What he tells me is that he called my apartment after they arrived on L2 to tell me he was coming, and when I didn't answer they rushed over. Quatre kept calling when he noticed the jeep still in the lot, and was worried when I wouldn't answer the phone. So, he had the guys break down the door. Quatre was the first to find me. Apparently, I slit my wrists and left a suicide note in my own blood. Quatre won't tell me what it said and neither will the guys, and I sure as hell can't remember what I wrote, but oh well.   
  
"I was in the L2 hospital for two months, on a very high dosage of anti-depressants. Trowa stood by me the whole time, helping me get better, while Quatre and Wufei would fly in on weekends to cheer me up. After the doctors let me out, we decided that it would be best if I left L2, and so the guys moved me here to L4. I left the salvage yard in Hilde's capable hands, and I have been a silent partner ever since. I also work as the head of charitable funding at WEI, because after months of going batty trying to find something to do, Quatre found this position for me. It is one of the most rewarding things in my life, and I will probably never give it up. I am a well man now. I don't need your help. I am independent, and the only thing you can offer me is your love and yourself, so don't go into this thinking you can buy my love, because you can't." At that moment, Heero looked like he wanted to say something, but Duo stopped him with a look.   
  
"Now, for my conditions, Heero, I am an important man now, and because of my position, I must be very aware of who I associate with. Because of this fact, we are going to have to take things very slowly. Granted, it's not only because of my position that we are going to go slow. It is because I can no longer trust you fully as I once had. I can't just jump into bed with you, no matter how much you tempt me. You have to first earn my trust, and you can do this by following my steps, and listening to me when I tell you that we are going too fast. Keep in mind that I will be deciding how far and how fast our relationship goes. The sex can wait. I want to build a trusting relationship that we can build a future with.   
  
"The first step will be going out with the guys as friends. This step is necessary so we can get to know each other again. I'm sure that we have both changed a lot in these past few years. The second step will be double dating, most likely with Wufei and Sally since Trowa is out of town at the moment. This step is so we can get to know each other romantically, while trying to build the trust a good relationship is based on. The last step is actual dating each other with the understanding that what ever happens is entirely up to me. Whatever happens, or doesn't happen, is entirely up to me, and if you so much as step outside the bounds... it's over. The last and final condition I have is that you do whatever it takes to keep this out of the press. I realize that this will be difficult, due to your position and mine. But, you need to keep your name out of it as long as humanly possible.   
  
"If you meet all of these qualifications, and you decide that I am the person that you want to spend the rest of your life with, that I am the one you will marry, you may propose to me, but it is up to me whether to accept or not. Heero, do you understand what has happened between us? Do understand what my terms are, and agree to them?   
  
Heero sat there stunned. He didn't know what to say. Then, it hit him fully... Duo loved him! Duo was willing to give him a chance, which he did not deserve under any circumstances. All he would have to do was earn Duo's trust again. And by doing this, he would show Duo how much he loved him; how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.   
  
With those thoughts, Heero hesitantly responded to Duo's long narrative. "Duo, I know that I screwed up with you. God, do I know that now. And I can't tell you how much it means to me that you are giving me this chance. I will do everything you ask, and I will regain all your trust. Consider this my new mission. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will marry you. Ai shiteru, zutto eien ni. But, before we begin, I need to ask you one thing, before we start the friends stage."   
  
"What is it Heero?"   
  
Heero blushed. "May I kiss you?"   
  
Duo chuckled. "Yes, you may, Heero."   
  
Heero walked over to Duo and kissed him. It wasn't passionate, nor was it exactly chaste. It spoke of the volume of feelings these two people held for each other. Despite all of the hurt, despite all the bad blood between them, they still loved each other from the bottom of their souls.   
  
*****   
  
After their almost soul-shattering kiss, Duo left, because he had work in the morning, "Whether Quatre liked it or not!" So, with Quatre on his mind, Heero called Quatre on his private line.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hi, Quatre!"   
  
"Hi, Heero! So, I take it Duo dropped by."   
  
"Yes, and he's going to give me a second chance!"   
  
"Oh, Heero, that's wonderful! Tell me all the details."   
  
Heero told Quatre everything, describing in minute detail everything that took place. He noticed how surprised Quatre was when he told him about how methodical Duo had been. As the conversation wound down, Heero felt much better about the whole situation, knowing he had the full support of the guys behind him in his attempt to win back Duo, as long as he didn't hurt him.   
  
"Heero, it's been great talking to you, but I still have several phone calls to make. Money never sleeps!"   
  
Heero retorted. "Hn! But, Trowa does!" With that, he hung up leaving behind a very amused Quatre.   
  
*****   
  
Trowa-love,   
  
Things are working out for the best here. Duo agreed to take Heero back, but only if he followed "the rules." Don't ask. I think he just wants to make sure that Heero is sincere in his intentions towards him. I, however, never thought that Duo could be so practical. I guess when you've been burned by love once, you learn to be cautious. I do hope everything works out for them in the end. I just love Autumn weddings... I know I'm jumping the gun here, but they won't be able to keep it out of the press for long. They are both very important people, and eventually they'll get caught, and have to make it official.  
  
I know we had a huge problem when we were just dating, and eventually, it died down after we married. Hmm... I wonder if it will die down if they marry. Heero is an actor now. Those guys are definitely more famous than me. I hope this isn't a problem for them. I guess we won't know until anything happens, but I do think that we will need your presence soon, Trowa. So, please try to dip out as soon as you can tear yourself from your sister's embrace; we might need your help. Well, enough about Duo and Heero. I'm obviously doing fine, but I miss you constantly, so, hurry back, love!   
  
Love,  
  
Quatre  
  
TBC... 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Lights, Camera, Action! 7/12+  
  
Author: Jadeduo  
  
Pairings: 2x1x2, 3x4, 5xS, R+1 one-sided  
  
Warnings: yaoi, romance, angst, language, lemon, Relena bashing  
  
Rating: R - NC-17  
  
Archives: For now on ff.net under Jadeduo of course :)  
  
Disclaimer: None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue   
  
all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection.  
  
Notes: Thanks so much to Mako-chan and Tai for being my betas :) *hugs them both* And Nikura for giving me the courage not to change anything in this part! I will be posting the complete corrected version of LCA on ff.net in a couple of hours... So if you have to go back and re-read I understand! It's been too long on this fic! ~Jadeduo  
  
Lights, Camera, Action! - Part 7  
  
~Ring! Ring! Ring!~  
  
Heero couldn't believe it. The phone hadn't stopped ringing since six am that morning. First, his agent, then the director, and then the press. God, he hoped this was important. He was getting seriously fed up!   
  
'Hello," he growled into the phone.  
  
"Heero! Hi! It's Quatre, can you fix the blind. I can't see you?"  
  
"Quatre! Shit! Sorry. It's been a hectic morning. No one wants to leave me alone today," he said, removing the blind on the vidphone.  
  
"It's okay. Are you free today? Duo called, and he wanted to get together with everyone today. He said we all work too hard. Sally and Wufei will be there."  
  
"Actually, Quatre, that might not be a very good idea. The press found out that I'm on L4, and..."  
  
"Heero, don't worry about it. We can hang out here. God knows I have plenty of things we can do. Bring a change of clothes and a bathing suit. We can hang out just like we used to. I won't take no for an answer."  
  
"I guess I'm free today. I got a call from the director; there are some problems with the sets; so I'm free for the next couple of days. But, the press found out I'm here, so it's better if I just hide in my hotel room."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Heero. I'll send a limo over. I do believe I own the hotel you're staying at, so the staff will keep it quiet for me. I want to see you here in an hour, ready to make good on the deal you made with Duo. May as well get the first step over with as soon as possible."  
  
"So, that's how you are always able to get through to me so quickly. Even my agent has to wait for me to approve the call before I accept it."  
  
"Hey, sometimes it pays to be me. See you in an hour, Heero, and be ready to start Operation Duo." With that, Quatre hung up to prepare for a memorable day, while Heero just stared at the phone dumbly.  
  
*****  
  
Heero was a little nervous. Okay... Really nervous. He and Duo would be getting to know each other again. It was clean slate from this point on. This was his last chance. He had better not blow it. With those thoughts, he took a deep breath and stepped out into the pool area. "Hey guys!"   
  
Everyone looked up at Heero. Quatre smiled encouragingly, Wufei glared, Sally smirked, and Duo? Well, he gazed at Heero like a starving man. So, Heero did the only thing a sane man would do... He leaped into the pool, soaking everyone around him.  
  
Duo grinned. "I can't believe you did that, Heero!"  
  
"Yuy! You will not live to make this new movie!" Wufei sputtered.  
  
"Wufei, it's a pool. You're supposed to get wet," Heero dead-panned.  
  
At that point, Duo got the most evil looking smirk known to man. "Hey Wuffles, I'd say it's time to serve Yuy up some well deserved justice."  
  
Wufei's eyes sparkled. "For just this once Maxwell, that is a brilliant idea." At that point, everyone in the pool started a splashing offensive against Heero. They spent several hours in the pool trying to regain all the good camaraderie they had gained during the wars. Needless to say, it came back to them fairly quickly.  
  
*****  
  
"Aww Q, I don't wanna go horseback riding. Those things don't like me." Duo sulked... because well, Gundam pilots do not pout. Well, except maybe Quatre, but that is a powerful weapon in itself.   
  
Quatre stood there and thought for a bit. "All right. Heero, how about you keep Duo company? There's a rec room down the hall and to the right. I'll go riding with Sally and Wufei. Have fun you two!" Quatre disappeared down the hall, after Sally and Wufei - before either Duo or Heero could protest.  
  
"Well, I guess your stuck with me, if that's all right with you, Duo." Heero sighed.  
  
Duo took a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess. Heero, I'm sorry. It's not that I don't want to spend time with you. It's just..."  
  
"I understand. How about we just watch a movie? With the lights on. Maybe a comedy?"  
  
Duo smiled brilliantly. "Thanks for understanding."  
  
"You're welcome, Duo. I just want to make this as easy as possible for you. I don't want to screw up," Heero said earnestly.  
  
"Well, so far you're doing a terrific job. Come on, race ya there!" Duo took off in blur of black and chestnut.  
  
Heero smiled softly, and followed the whirlwind halfway across the house.  
  
When Heero got to the rec room, he was amazed by the huge big screen TV and a rather large collection of movies displayed right next to it.  
  
Duo bounced excitedly over to Heero. "I picked three; you choose."  
  
Heero sweat dropped. "Duo, these are movies I did."  
  
"Oh? I didn't notice. I'm sorry, Heero. I..." Duo looked down at his feet. Suddenly, they were very interesting...  
  
"No, no. It's okay. If these are what you want to watch, we'll watch them. I'm actually flattered Duo. I would have never thought you would even go near a theatre after I became a star."  
  
Duo's eyes flashed darkly. "I missed you... After the suicide attempt, I was pretty much despondent. An all around gloomy guy. Kat and Tro dragged me to a theatre as soon as they found out who was starring in it. I was so far gone, I never even realized you were in it, until I saw you on that movie screen. It was what pulled me out of it; knowing you were safe, and alive. Since then, Kat has bought a copy of every movie you've ever made."   
  
"God, Duo. I'm so sorry!" Heero gasped, still kicking himself over past mistakes.  
  
"It's all right. Would you just give me a hug for minute or two? Then, we can sit down and watch a movie. It doesn't have to be one of these. It's just, you know, a comfort thing."  
  
"I understand." Heero pulled Duo into a hug, and they walked over to the movie collection. They ended up watching old Marx brothers movies until Quatre, Wufei and Sally found them later in the afternoon snuggled up against each other, asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Hey Little One,  
  
No meddling! Duo and Heero need to figure this out for themselves. If you push them too quickly, it could hurt them both. I know you are excited. But, be careful! Remember how off Duo was for months after the suicide attempt. I don't really think we need a repeat of that, from either of them. I hope that they can find that trust again, and I think that Duo laying down some basic ground rules is a good idea. It will give Heero a mission.   
  
About the press I'm not so sure Quatre. They were horrible to us, but Heero has been very good at manipulating them so far. Let's just hope their luck holds out. At least they have the estate to meet at. The press stays away from us, if they know what is good for them. I can't wait to find out what has happened since your last e-mail.   
  
I love you, and I miss you too. I should be back within a couple of weeks. I love you, I love you, I love you.  
  
See you soon!  
  
Trowa 


	8. Chapter 8 Now finished! fans self

Title: Lights, Camera, Action! 8/14+  
  
Author: Jadeduo  
  
Pairings: 2x1x2, 3x4, 5xS, R+1 one-sided  
  
Warnings: yaoi, romance, angst, language, citrus, Relena bashing  
  
Rating: R - NC-17  
  
Archives:  For now on ff.net under Jadeduo of course :)  
  
Disclaimer: None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection.  
  
A/N: *huggles Mako-chan* You are always help me out with encouragement in my writing and my life!  And to Tai for being my Buffy buddy! *huggles them both* Thank you both!  
  
Special Notes:   
  
//thoughts//  
  
~noises~  
  
   
  
Duo was in a particularly good mood today.  Yesterday had been great; he and Heero were slowly becoming great friends again, without the added stress of trying to rebuild what they once had.  Duo knew that the coming weeks would be tough, but the way he saw it they would be worth it.  Heero would know what he was getting into before they got to the point they had been at five years ago.  Today would be a day apart from each other.   Heero said he had interviews, or something... and Duo decided that Quatre was not going to follow through on his death threats if he came into work.  So here he was, sitting at his desk, looking forward to a busy day.  It was time to make a difference.       
  
   
  
Interrupting his thoughts, his receptionist yelled through the intercom.  "Boss!  You've got a package!"  
  
   
  
"Nani!?  I'll be out in a second!" Duo Muttered curses as he got up from his desk hurriedly and banged his knee on the desk. "God dammit!  Coming!"  Duo rushed out of office into the reception area, while his staff looked on curiously.  He clipped out hurriedly at the delivery guy, "How may I help you?"  
  
   
  
The delivery guy stood there blankly for a moment and then held out his clipboard to Duo.  "Sign here," he said, handing Duo a rather large arrangement of daisies.   "These are for you."   
  
   
  
Duo blushed to the roots of his hair, and then frowned thoughtfully. //Who was sending him flowers?// He thanked the delivery man curtly and turned to his curious receptionist.  "Tanya, if anyone calls, unless it's Mr. Winner, tell them I'm busy."  Duo sighed heavily and rushed back to his private office, with the stares of all his employees burning a hole through his head.  
  
   
  
When he finally got to the relative privacy of his office, he shut the blinds. Because of the way everyone was shooting looks at him, he felt like he was a fish in a bowl.  Duo studied the rather simple arrangement.  All they were, were daisies.... but a lot of them.  Then, he noticed a small cream colored envelope.  Trembling slightly, he reached for the small thing with his name written on it in Heero's precise handwriting.    
  
   
  
Dearest Duo,   
  
   
  
Yesterday meant more to me than you'll ever know.  I'll treasure it always. Please, meet me for lunch in a crowded restaurant?  Call me at 9-9824, and ask for Ni Maxwell.   
  
   
  
Love,  
  
Heero  
  
   
  
Numb with disbelief, Duo reached for the vid-phone and dialed the number.  The phone rang once and a pleasant business like voice answered the vid-phone.  "Hi!  My name is Duo Maxwell.  May I speak with Ni Maxwell?  I think he's expecting to hear from me," he managed in a high strung fashion.    
  
   
  
The receptionist smiled at his nervous tone.  "I'll put you right through."   
  
Heero answered the phone after two rings.  "Hello, Odin speaking."  
  
   
  
Duo swallowed.  "Hello?  Heero?"  
  
   
  
As soon as Heero heard Duo's voice, he lifted the blind.  "Duo!  I'm so glad you called!  I was afraid the flowers were a little much, but Quatre insisted I do it."  
  
   
  
Duo grimaced.  "That little sneak!  Have you two been conspiring against me?"  
  
   
  
"Conspiring?  No! Never......but he has been helping me out."  Heero snickered, but then amended the statement so Quatre wouldn't be in too much trouble.  "Well, only after ripping me a new one.  So, how do you feel about a casual friends lunch?"  
  
   
  
Duo stared at the blue-eyed man intently.  "I'm not sure, Heero.  Is that such a good idea?"  
  
   
  
Heero looked down at his hands and mumbled.  "You could drag a co-worker if you want to.  It's okay if you still don't trust me Duo.  Hell, I don't trust myself not to screw this up."  
  
   
  
Duo, taken aback by that statement, pounced.  "No!  I don't want to share!"  
  
   
  
Heero smiled brilliantly at Duo's obvious overreaction.  "Greedy much?"  He smirked.  "Duo I promise, no pressure. It's entirely up to you, but it would mean a lot to me if you came."  
  
   
  
//Dammit!  I really want to see him again.  Hold him, touch him, kiss him, fuck him senseless.....  Oh fuck, caution!// "All right!  All right!  Just stop giving me those damn puppy eyes!  And no more daisies. I'm not a girl!  Meet me here when you are done.  See you later."  With that, Duo abruptly hung up the phone, leaving Heero to gather his own conclusions.  
  
   
  
*****  
  
   
  
Heero stared blankly at the phone..... //Well, that went better than I had hoped.  At least he didn't overreact, like I thought he was going to.//     
  
   
  
"Odin?" his agent prodded him.    
  
   
  
"What, Hasaki?"  Heero glared coldly, pissed off at the green-eyed man for interrupting his Duo musings.  
  
   
  
The Japanese-Frenchman winced at the cold tone to Odin's voice.  He had never seen Odin act that way before they arrived on L4. //What could be making him behave this way?//  "Erm....  The director is ready for you now.  He sent me to come get you."  
  
   
  
Heero nodded distractedly.  "It's about damn time.  The scheduling difficulties are becoming a nuisance.  Hasaki, I need you to take care of it.  I have some unfinished business I need to take care of, and I can't be the whim of a floozy support staff."  Heero turned and then stalked out of the trailer.  Jean-Michel Hasaki watched his employer go, awed at the way the man could change moods so quickly.  He just stood there in a daze, thinking about how he became to be the agent of one of the most sought after actors in the trade.   
  
   
  
*****  
  
   
  
Jean-Michel Hasaki was one of the best agents in the trade. He represented a good twenty percent of the Hollywood A-list, and was always looking for fresh talent.  And, sitting across from him was one of the most handsome men he had ever laid eyes on: Odin Lowe Jr.  "So, Odin, what can I do for you?"  
  
   
  
The blue eyed man studied  him intently, and answered quietly, but firmly.  "I'm looking to get into acting. Modeling isn't rewarding enough anymore.  I need a new challenge."  
  
   
  
Jean-Michel studied the young man before him.  Odin was a very good looking man: deep Prussian blue eyes that you could just drown in, a mop of chocolate brown hair that seemed to be untamable, and the physique of a Greek god.  Yes, Odin Lowe had the look of an actor, but did he have the talent?  Well, there was only one way to find out.  "Odin, do you have any idea what being an actor means?"  
  
   
  
"I do."  
  
   
  
"Then why?"  
  
   
  
Odin just glared at him.....  If looks could kill, he was sure he would have been dead long ago.  "All right, you don't have to answer me.  I'll send you on a few auditions, and if they go okay, I'll see what I can do for you."  
  
   
  
Odin nodded and left abruptly, and it was as if he had never been there in the office. Jean-Michel chuckled to himself at his willingness to try and represent the young model. He was always a sucker for a pretty face..........  
  
   
  
*****  
  
   
  
Heero walked into the cheery cream-colored office and approached the blushing receptionist.  "Hello.... Tanya.  I'm here to see Duo Maxwell."  
  
   
  
Tanya blushed. She must have done something good in a previous life to work with such gorgeous men, and then, to have one walk into the office.....  "May I ask who's here to see him?"  
  
   
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
   
  
"Okay, give me a minute. Sit down over there, please.  I have to call him, and the line is busy at the moment."  Heero nodded in ascent and sat down were she had indicated.   
  
   
  
As she sat there, trying to concentrate on her work, her eyes kept drifting to the young man sitting there. //He is very handsome.  What could he be there to see Duo for?  Is he the person who sent the flowers this morning?  Oh, he must be!  It's about damn time he started dating again.// At that moment, her phone rang.  "Sir!"  
  
   
  
"Tanya, darlin', I forgot to mention it to you earlier.   There will be someone here to see me soon, by the name of Heero Yuy.  When he gets here, could you send him in?"  
  
   
  
"Sir, he's here now. I'll send him right in."   
  
   
  
"Thanks."  Duo cut the connection.  
  
   
  
Tanya looked up at the handsome young man before her.  "Sir?  He said to send you right in.  Just walk past all of the desks. His office is in the back."  
  
   
  
"Thank you," Heero replied and walked steadily through the reception area to Duo's office.  He knocked and stepped right in.  
  
   
  
Hearing the door open, Duo looked up at Heero.  "Hey, I wasn't expecting you so soon."  
  
   
  
Heero looked at Duo incredulously; it was nearly two o'clock..  "Why?  When do you usually eat?"      
  
   
  
"I don't.  Well, unless Q makes me.  Heero, I'm usually way too busy, but I figure I deserve the break today."  
  
   
  
Heero smiled at Duo, who still had his nose buried in the paperwork on his desk.  "I'd say you do.  Come on, let's go. I think your colleagues are staring."  
  
   
  
Duo looked up through the glass window, to see his entire staff shooting furtive glances his and Heero's way.  "Nosy, nosy… You're right. Let's keep em' guessing."  He grinned maniacally.  
  
   
  
"You're mean."  
  
   
  
Duo looked up at the beautiful specimen that was his Heero.  "Well, it's not everyday someone as handsome as you visits my office."  
  
   
  
Heero blushed at the truthful tone in Duo's voice.  "Do you think they suspect anything?"  
  
   
  
Duo smirked.  "Well, they know something's going on, Heero.  And you know how Q hires people.  They are the biggest bunch of mother hens imaginable."  
  
   
  
Heero grimaced. He had really wanted this time alone with Duo, to fix things.  "I know...  I just want this to stay between us for as long as possible.  I want to be your Heero again.  Not the world's savior, not Odin Lowe Jr., just me.  
  
Duo, unnerved by Heero's uncharacteristic sincerity, quickly changed the subject.  "So, where are we going for lunch?"      
  
   
  
Heero frowned at the change of subject, but he figured Duo was just doing what he did best, hiding.  "I was thinking Red Rose.  I know I didn't make my best impression on you the last time we were there, so, I thought we could try again."  
  
   
  
"I could go for that.  I love their pizza!" Duo said excitedly, bouncing out of his office, with Heero on his tail and the entire office staring....  
  
   
  
*****  
  
   
  
At the restaurant, where the disastrous lunch happened last time, Duo and Heero sat across from each other, munching on some plain cheese pizza.  Duo, not known to let silence stand for long, started the conversation up again.  "So, erm.........  Do you enjoy what you do now?"  
  
   
  
"Yes, very much so, but if you asked, I would give it up for you."  
  
   
  
"I don't know if I could ask that of you.  I would never give up what I do now.  It's become a part of me.  It gave me something to do and live for, while I waited...."    
  
Heero looked down dejectedly at his food. This was not going as well as he had hoped.....  Breaking the awkward silence, Heero tried to re-affirm his commitment to them.  "I wouldn't ask you to.  We have a couple of months to work things out while I shoot the movie.  Then, I have some appearances to make, but after that, I'm all yours.  We'll figure it out, because we still love each other."  
  
   
  
"You're right.  We'll figure it out.  Heero, I do want to work this out. But first, let's just get back to where we were, and then, we can figure out where we are going."  
  
   
  
Heero reached across the table and held Duo's hand, needing the contact and comfort.  He smiled softly at the violet-eyed man, in hopes that Duo would understand that he meant every word he was going to say.  "Okay, Duo, whatever you need.  I can wait forever if need be."  Not wanting Duo to get uncomfortable, Heero quickly changed the topic to safer ground.  "So what exactly do you do now that the scrap yard is run by Hilde?"  
  
   
  
Duo eyes sparkled at the question.  "Well, I'm in charge of all of Quatre's fundraisers, as well as my baby, The Gundam Fund."  
  
   
  
"What exactly is that?  I've heard good things."  
  
   
  
"It was actually inspired by you.  You were having such problems adapting after the war that I thought that maybe others like us would need help too. You know, to adjust to a peaceful world.  It's a war fund. It's major function is finding homes, jobs, and counseling for ex-soldiers.  We also build and donate to orphanages all around the colonies.  So far, we've been very successful......  Am I boring you?"    
  
   
  
Heero blushed.  "Oh no!  I just....... you're glowing. It's really very attractive.  You really love what you do. It's written all over your face when you talk about it."  
  
   
  
Duo turned deep purple to match his eyes, and then, switched the topic this time.  "Thank you.  So.... erm... what's this new movie about?  Anything good?  Or did you just take it to be near me?"  
  
   
  
"It's an early colony period romance.  I'm not sure it'll be any good, but the script was interesting.  There was also the seeing you again part.  I really thought that it was high time I sucked it up, and took it like a man.  I had to at least try to fix things with you, and look how that turned out...." Heero finished dejectedly.  
  
   
  
"It didn't go THAT badly...."  
  
   
  
Heero grimaced.  "It really did.  If Q hadn't knocked some sense into me, we probably wouldn't be here now."  
  
   
  
"Yeah.......  I guess we should thank the nosy little bugger."  
  
   
  
"Hai......"  
  
   
  
*****  
  
   
  
"Lunch was really great, Heero. Thanks."  
  
   
  
"I'm glad that you let me take you.  I've got to get back to the set now," he said regretfully.  
  
   
  
"Okies, you're coming to dinner at Q's tonight, ne?"  
  
   
  
"Hai.  I'll see you later."  Heero reached for Duo's hand, and squeezed it.  
  
   
  
Duo returned the gesture.  "Yes, you will." Then, he turned around and entered the building to go back to work. Heero stood there for a moment, watching Duo's braid swing back and forth with a life of it's own.    
  
   
  
"I love you."  
  
   
  
*****  
  
   
  
Sitting at his desk, engrossed in paperwork, Duo wasn't expecting to be interrupted until, he noticed his receptionist standing there in front of him looking expectantly.  "How was lunch, sir?"  
  
   
  
Duo looked up at his concerned receptionist and sighed.  Then, he noticed pretty much everyone standing outside his office gossiping.  "Why?  Are you just going to repeat everything I say back to them?"  He looked at her sardonically.  
  
   
  
Tanya looked at him nervously. "Well.... erm... they.... You know they won't let up until they find out what's going on."  
  
   
  
Duo looked at the curious faces resignedly.  "You're right..... Get everyone in here. We obviously need to chat."  
  
   
  
Tanya smiled broadly at him, and then turned to the doorway, calling out to everyone.  "Get your asses in here if you want the scoop!!!"  
  
   
  
The very reluctant boss sat there before his eager employees and let out a deep breath.  "Because Quatre, Mr. Winner, hired the nosiest bunch of mother hens imaginable, I will tell you what's going on.... ONLY, if it stays within these four walls.  You won't treat him, or me, any differently from the way you do now. Agreed?"  
  
   
  
"Agreed," everyone mumbled.  
  
   
  
Duo nodded.  "I don't know why I even bother to keep secrets from you all....  Remind me to punch out Kat the next time I see him.  All right, you all know by now who I've been seeing, as of just a few hours ago, because he sent me flowers.  And I'm pretty sure Mr. Winner already told you all how I came to be in charge here.  So, to make a long story short, I'm giving Heero a second chance."  
  
   
  
A light buzz settled through the office, and then Tanya stepped forward and everyone went silent.  "Is that such a good idea?  We just worry about you, boss."  
  
   
  
He smiled at their obvious concern.  "Well, there's no need to worry.  He knows what's at stake.  And he's never failed a mission before."  
  
   
  
A light chuckle filtered through the small office.  "Well, from all of us, good luck!  Let me just say he sure is hunky!  Look's a lot like that Odin Lowe Jr. guy. No wonder you like him so much."  
  
   
  
"That's because he is Odin Lowe Jr., but he was my Heero first.  Well, now that you all know everything.....  Get out of my office, and get back to work!  And remember I don't want this to leave this office!  Do you all understand?"  Duo barked, trying to get everyone to leave.  He needed some time alone.  Everyone left the office quickly and silently, except for the group spokeswoman, Tanya.  
  
   
  
"Tanya, sweetie, what are you still doing here?"    
  
   
  
She blushed and then scratched the back of her head.  "We just wanted you to know that we're really happy for you.  We'd been hoping that Heero would come back to you.  I mean, we hated seeing you so sad."  
  
Duo smiled wistfully.  "Thanks, Tanya.  Now shoo!  Go be a good receptionist and recept people!"  
  
   
  
*****    
  
   
  
~Ding!  Dong!~  
  
   
  
"Hey, Duo!"  Quatre smiled, and then, ducked as Duo took a swing at the conniving blond, and moved in for a hug.  
  
   
  
"Hey Q!  Is Heero here yet?"  Duo asked excitedly.  "I got kind of caught up at work, again...."  
  
   
  
Quatre pulled back from the hug and clucked at Duo.  "You are such a workaholic, Duo!  And yes, Heero's here...  Maybe he can fix that problem..."  
  
   
  
Duo released Quatre from the hug and admonished him.  "Q!  Heero knows better than to teach this old Shinigami new tricks!"  
  
   
  
Quatre crinkled his nose at his friend.  "Duo!  You are almost 25 years old, hardly old in my book.  And I think it's high time you started living again."  
  
   
  
Quatre smiled.  "He's in the kitchen, go on in.  I'll be there in a minute."  
  
   
  
Duo sauntered off, leaving a rather bemused Quatre behind.  
  
   
  
*****  
  
   
  
"Hey, Heero."  
  
   
  
Heero's face lit up at Duo's rather nonchalant entrance.  He walked across the room from his seat at the kitchen island and enveloped him in a warm embrace.  "Hey, Duo."  Duo flinched at the contact, but then melted into the hug.  They stood there in that position until Quatre walked through the door, and coughed to get their attention.  They pulled away and looked inquisitively at Quatre.  
  
"I ordered take out from your favorite burger place.  I was pretty sure you didn't want to go for another of my 'fruffy dinners.'" Quatre held up the takeout bags for them and started dishing out the food, while Heero and Duo moved to the stools across from him and sat next to one another.  
  
   
  
"Aww, Q, thanks!  That was really thoughtful of you."  
  
   
  
Quatre smiled at his braided friend.  "Thanks, Duo. Now come on, let's eat before it gets cold."  Duo happily dug into his gooey cheeseburger with gusto, while Heero and Quatre watched him eat.  "So, Duo, how are things going at work?"  
  
   
  
"Really good.  So far, we've met our quota this year, and now I'm trying to beat it."  
  
   
  
Quatre looked at him in concern.  "Well, don't overwork yourself.  You are allowed a personal life."  Quatre looked pointedly at Heero, while Heero just looked back at him in amusement.  
  
   
  
"Quatre, Heero is busy right now.  So instead of driving him mad, I'll go and work.  Plus, you know how much I love my job.  And even if this does work out for me and Heero, I'm still going to work.  I won't tolerate being a kept man."  
  
   
  
Heero smiled conspiringly at Duo.  "I think I'd rather be the kept man."  
  
   
  
Quatre scoffed at both of them.  "You two are impossible! Neither of you really need to work, you know?"  
  
   
  
In unison: "We know."  
  
   
  
Quatre rested his head on the cool surface of the counter.  "I don't know what I'm going to do with you!!  Either of you!!"    
  
   
  
The two Quatre torturers smiled at each other and innocently returned to eating, and then Duo felt something soft and warm slide up his leg. //Is that Heero's foot!? Oh god it is!// He shivered in delight. //This feels so familiar...  Shit! God I want to throw him down on the counter and fuck him senseless.//  
  
   
  
Interrupting Duo's naughty thoughts, Rashid walked into the kitchen.  "Master Quatre, you have an urgent phone call.  I'm sorry to interrupt."  
  
   
  
Quatre looks apologetically at his friends.  "Sorry guys, I'll be right back."  Quatre left the room, with Rashid tailing behind him.  
  
   
  
Duo, sure that Quatre and Rashid were gone, jumped off of his stool and straddled Heero on the other stool.  Heero eeped in surprise and Duo devoured him: licking, sucking, and rubbing up against him.  "God, do you know what you do to me?  I've wanted to pound you into the nearest sturdy surface since you showed up for lunch."  
  
   
  
Heero moaned at Duo's monologue, and continued to respond to the pleasant pressure on his mouth and groin.  "Duo....  Please.........."  
  
   
  
Duo stopped at the breathy moan.  "Heero!  I am so sorry!  I am not a cock-tease. I just .... I don't think we should be doing this.  As much as I wanted to that very first day.  No matter how much you had changed..."  
  
   
  
Heero looked sympathetically into the saddened violet eyes.  "It's all right, love."  Heero kissed him on the nose, lifted him off his lap, and placed him on the adjacent stool.  "I want you too, but I can wait.  When you're ready .  I'm not saying this isn't frustrating. I want you more than anything....   I–"  
  
   
  
Duo reached up to stop the rambling coming from Heero's lips, by stroking his soft lips.  "It's alright, Heero. You don't have to explain.  I know it's a bit too soon, but I'm ready for us to start dating.  Take me out tomorrow.  Whatever you want to do 'kay?  We'll see how it goes from there."  
  
   
  
Heero's eyes started to mist, his arousal forgotten.  "Thank you, Duo!  Thank you so much!  This means so much to me!"  Heero reached across the space separating them and kissed him gently.......  
  
   
  
*****  
  
   
  
Trowa-love,  
  
   
  
So much has happened since your last e-mail!  But first, I have to say that you are right.  I do tend to get a little bit excited when it comes to our friends, but I only want to see them happy.  I will try to keep out of it now that I know for sure that they are headed down the right road.  I'm still worried about the press reaction, though. I hope they don't get caught too soon.  I think you're right. They need the time to get to know each other again.  And that kind of attention could hurt their relationship this early on.  
  
   
  
But back to what's happening now. Well, since your last e-mail.  Just the other day, Wufei, Sally, and I found them both asleep on the couch.  It was so sweet!  And today, I caught them kissing in our kitchen.  Although they didn't know I was there....  They are so much in love, Trowa.  I am VERY happy!    Things are going great here!  I can't wait to see you again love, tell me as soon as you know when you will be coming back to me.  I miss you!  
  
   
  
Love,  
  
Quatre  
  
~TBC~ 


End file.
